Cryptococcus neoformans is a major pathogen in immunocompetant as well as immunocompromised patients including those with AIDS in both the developed as well as the developing world. Our long-term objective is to test the hypothesis that molecular regulators of the virulence factor laccase affect the virulence of Cryptococcus neoformans. 1) Autophagy is an essential eukaryotic pathway requiring tight regulation to maintain homeostasis and preclude disease. Using yeast and mammalian cells, we report a conserved mechanism of autophagy regulation by RNA helicase RCK family members in association with the decapping enzyme Dcp2. Under nutrient-replete conditions, Dcp2 undergoes TOR-dependent phosphorylation and associates with RCK members to form a complex with autophagy-related (ATG) mRNA transcripts, leading to decapping, degradation and autophagy suppression. Simultaneous with the induction of ATG mRNA synthesis, starvation reverses the process, facilitating ATG mRNA accumulation and autophagy induction. This conserved post-transcriptional mechanism modulates fungal virulence and the mammalian inflammasome, the latter providing mechanistic insight into autoimmunity reported in a patient with a PIK3CD/p110&#61540; gain-of-function mutation. We propose a dynamic model wherein RCK family members, in conjunction with Dcp2, function in controlling ATG mRNA stability to govern autophagy, which in turn modulates vital cellular processes affecting inflammation and microbial pathogenesis. 2) Polysaccharide capsules are important virulence factors for many microbial pathogens including the opportunistic fungus Cryptococcus neoformans. In the present study, we demonstrate an unusual role for a secreted lactonohydrolase of C. neoformans, LHC1 in capsular higher order structure. Analysis of extracted capsular polysaccharide from wild-type and lhc1&#61508; strains by dynamic and static light scattering suggested a role for the LHC1 locus in altering the capsular polysaccharide, both reducing dimensions and altering its branching, density and solvation. These changes in the capsular structure resulted in LHC1-dependent alterations of antibody binding patterns, reductions in human and mouse complement binding and phagocytosis by the macrophage-like cell line J774, as well as increased virulence in mice. These findings identify a unique molecular mechanism for tertiary structural changes in a microbial capsule, facilitating immune evasion and virulence of a fungal pathogen. 3) Numerous virulence factors expressed by C. neoformans (C.neo) modulate host defenses by promoting non-protective Th2-biased adaptive immune responses. Prior studies demonstrate that the HSP70 homologue, Ssa1, significantly contributes to serotype-D C.neo virulence through the induction of laccase, a Th2-skewing and CNS-tropic factor. In the current study, we sought to determine whether Ssa1 modulates host defenses in mice infected with a highly virulent serotype A (serA) strain of C. neo (H99). To investigate this, we assessed pulmonary fungal growth, CNS dissemination, and survival in mice infected with either H99, an SSA1-deleted H99 strain (&#916;ssa1), and a complement strain with restored SSA1 expression (&#916;ssa1::SSA1). Mice infected with the &#916;ssa1 strain displayed substantial reductions in lung fungal burden during the innate phase (days 3 and 7) of the host response whereas less pronounced reductions were observed during the adaptive phase (day 14) and mouse survival increased only by 5 days. Surprisingly, laccase activity assays revealed that &#916;ssa1 was not laccase-deficient, demonstrating that H99 does not require Ssa1 for laccase expression, which explains the CNS tropism we still observed in the Ssa1-deficient strain. Lastly, our immunophenotyping studies showed that Ssa1 directly promotes early M2 skewing of lung mononuclear phagocytes during the innate, but not the adaptive phase of the immune response. We conclude that Ssa1s virulence mechanism in H99 is distinct and laccase-independent. Ssa1 directly interferes with early macrophage polarization, limiting innate control of C. neo, but ultimately has no effects on cryptococcal control by adaptive immunity.